Cottage Times With The Flock
by ellabella89
Summary: Here's a small story of how the flock head to the cottage for a few days. Some humor and lots of Fax, Ella/Iggy and Nudge/Iggy. What's a guy to do :P Max POV Real people in the story. :D ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Because there is too much time to think at the cottage, I thought of what would happen if the flock came up to my cottage. All the characters that you are unfamiliar with are real people, and they are just like how I discribe them. They are pretty awesome. I worked on this a bit, and I hope you like it. :D_

* * *

Well, this was a fun little time. The flock was spending their two weeks off school to get a little winter recreation in. We were living with my mom, and of course, she enrolled us into school as soon as we told her that we might be staying there a bit longer than the month of August. And here we are, the bright beginning of a whole new year, dragging ourselves out of bed at an indecent our so we made it to her cottage at a decent hour.

"Fang, get out of the bathroom! Stop waxing you mustache already! I wanna shower."

He opened the door glaring at me. Holding a pair of tweezers out to me he replied,

"Don't forget to pluck your uni-brow, Max. We don't want any unruly hairs on our break." Then he smirked.

A good punch in the face got him staggering out of the bathroom and I quickly made it occupied.

Brushing my hair, I turned the water on and stripped. Relishing in the warmth of the water, I sat there for a good 15 minutes. It was the last shower for three days. I wanted it to be as good as it gets.

"Max, get out! I need to wax my moustache!" It was Iggy this time, but he fell in as I opened the door with my towel wrapped around me.

"Don't hurt yourself big boy." I said with a smile and shut the door to a blushing Iggy.

Heading down the hallway to my room, I saw Fang standing outside my door, leaning against it. When I reached my room, I waited for Fang to get out of the way, but he just stood there.

"Hi Fang. Now move."

Fang just gave me a hug, and startled I hugged him back. I dropped my arms but he didn't do anything, just kept on hugging me, not letting go even after I counted out 30 seconds.

"Right. I love you too Fang. I just have to get dressed, you see. I am in only a towel and I'm freezing." He still didn't move.

"Fang, please?" He pulled back the tiniest bit to look at my face. I stretched on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss, my hands now holding either side of his face. His arms held me tighter, and he kissed me back, picking me up a few inches so I didn't get a foot cramp or him a kink in his neck.

He opened the door with his hip, and shut it behind us with a foot. Walking towards the bed he sat down with me on his lap. I was no longer freezing. In fact I was far from it. But I still broke away when I felt my towel slowly falling as I kept moving.

"Fang, I need to get dressed. But this is just an intermission; I'll be right out in a few seconds." As I said this, I pulled on his hand to stand him up, and once he was, I pushed his back until he was far enough through the door for me to close it.

I ran to my dresser and pulled out my long underwear, track pants, a bra, a tank top, a long sleeved tee and a sweater. You have to dress in layers if you want to keep warm.

Believe it or not, it did not take me a few seconds to "be right out". I was like 10 minutes.

When I opened the door, I was surprised when Fang was RIGHT there. He immediately started kissing me again, hands on my waist, gently getting me to walk backwards toward my bed. The door must have closed because it seemed darker then what it was.

"Longest intermission in the world." He mumbled as he kissed me. I laughed but was soon otherwise distracted.

"MAX! FANG! Get your bags down here, we gotta go!"

We broke apart, breathing like marathon runners and smiled. I knew that we both haven't even started to pack. He gave a quick final kiss before he ran backwards to the once again opened door. I swear it's possessed.

Clearing my cloudy head, I pulled the backpack from my closet and started filling it with the warmest clothes I had. Once it was full, I pulled on my extra fluffy socks that make me so toasty warm. Running down the stairs, I saw that everyone was already there, sitting on their bags, snow pants on but holding their coats because it got too hot in the car with them on. They all had their hats and mitts on, and had a cooler bag of their food on each shoulder. We eat a lot, and there are no grocery markets in the middle of nowhere.

Fang was coming down the stairs behind me, sounding more like an elephant then the silent Fang that I was accustomed to.

"Alright, get into the van." My mom said and all the kids ran outside to call the best seats. Our van was pretty sweet, it had nine seats so it was a bit squishy, but it smelled like pine trees and cookies. The perfect winter scent.

Me and Fang got our snow pants on and grabbed the hats and mitts. Of course Fang's were pink. The ones with a sparkly Barbie on them.

"MAX! Where are my gloves!?" I was laughing so hard at the expression on his face when I gave them to him, that I couldn't even stand. He took the basket of outdoors type stuff from me and found his toque and gloves.

I finally got over his face by now, so I took the gloves out of his hand.

"No, wear your mitts, they are warmer. Your fingers will freeze." He just stared at me.

"I talked to Ella last night. She's been up there a few times already. "He just nodded and pulled out his black mitts.

I got my hat out, another toque, but in white and my gray mitts. I grabbed mine and Fang's coat out of the closet and started getting my thick boots on. We all got a pair for Christmas, fun times.

* * *

_Odd place to end it, but I didn't want a dragging chapter. Hope you liked it, and I'll update when we get internet on laptops around here. We have to plug in a blue cord to get any sort of signal. Messed up times...anyway, review becuase I love the cottage. Flames are accepted this one time. But only this once :P_

_Love Ella_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, I'm updating a few chapters of this story tonight, only becuase my friends won't let me not to....it has nothing to do with the awesome reviews. ;)_

* * *

Once we were all geared up with our own coolers of food and our clothes bag we headed out to the van. Shoving our stuff into the trunk, we then went to the sliding doors where we saw the whole front and the middle completely full. So that meant me and Fang got the back seat all to ourselves. Oh I could have great fun with this. But as I looked to the back with a smile on my face, it slipped off when I saw all the stuff that was crammed back there.

"Max, you are going to have to sit on Fang's lap. There is just too much stuff to make even a half of a seat for you. Let's all hope that we don't get pulled over." With that, she started the car and everyone was waiting on us.

I looked at Fang and he just shrugged and climbed in. Once he was settled, he patted his lap like a Santa Clause, grinning. I rolled my eyes, but got over the mountain of stuff to sit nicely onto his lap.

"So, what do you want for Chirstmas?" I just smacked him.

"Don't worry about the seat belt," my mom called back to us as Nudge closed the door with her magnetic powers. Weirdo child. Then we were off.

The first half hour was alright, all of us just looked out the window. That's when we realized that it was only 6:30 in the morning. Angel was gone first, then Nudge. The Gasman was next then Ella. Iggy provided a comfortable shoulder for her to sleep on, and then fell asleep himself. Mom was used to being up at this hour as long as she had coffee. She was wide awake so I had nothing to really worry about that. I started to feel my eye lids drooping, but I kept trying to keep myself awake. I wanted to see the pretty winter scenery……winter scenery, right…but it's so early………winter scenery. Focus, Max.

"Just go to sleep already." I looked at Fang who had been watching the battle against sleep.

"I can't. Gotta….watch……" Fang's hand pushed me head against his chest. I was out for a good hour. The van's movement kept me sleeping, but every once in a while, a bump would wake me up a bit. Every time I did, I felt Fang's fingers gently stroking my hair. One time I stayed up for a whole three minutes just to enjoy the feeling of it.

After my nap, everyone was still sleeping so me and Fang talked quietly. And that just meant that we would say something then kiss, then say something else, then kiss again…you get the idea. Soon, we really saying anything, just kissing, but it was okay, everyone was still sound asleep. At least I hoped so.

I was facing Fang sitting on his lap, straddling him basically. His hands were on my waist, but they managed to get under all my layers to be placed on my bare skin. I was gripping his shoulders, trying to not make any noise whatsoever but it just felt so good. When I felt Fang's hands move up to my wings and slowly dragged them down, that nearly did me in. I pulled back, gasping as I looked at his smirking face.

"You are so going to pay, mister." I grumbled and moved my legs so I was in the position I was when I was sleeping.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

I really had no idea , but really, Fang would fall for anything if it was done by me.

"Oh just wait and see. You'll know when it happens."

"You have no plan do you?"

"Maybe..maybe not."

"Keep telling yourself that." Then we both stared at the window, wondering what the hell I was going to do to him. I thought of some very low things but other than that, there was nothing that had the same price.

"ALRIGHT! Up and at 'em! Get out of the car ladies and gentlemen, we 're here!"

* * *

_There ya go. I'm updating this again in a few minutes... :D Updating fun :D_

_Ella_


	3. Chapter 3

_This one is longer, I felt as if I jipped you out with the last chapter. _

* * *

Wow, my mom was way too loud. Ella sat up to fast and whacked Iggy in the chin with her head, causing both of them to blush and rub their head. Angel woke up before Gazzy and realized that he was drooling all over her, causing a huge commotion. Nudge didn't really wake up, just kind of rolled over. Me and Fang, however, watched this entire scene unfold, and started laughing our heads off.

But finally, everyone got out of the car and stared across the frozen lake. We were at the Marina of the lake, and there was a stationary dock there with a gas pump on it. There was also a house, with two levels, one the marina part, the other part is where the people lived. Then there was the lake.

It wasn't anything like some lakes I've seen, considering the size, but it was still a bigger one. The snow was sparkling in the early sun, like millions of diamonds. It was super clean, with some sort of track criss-crossing in the middle. There were some bare patches of ice showing, but that just added to the effect of it's beauty. Fang came up beside me with my coat, but took my hand as we gazed across the frozen wonderland.

"Wow," He said. It came out quiet though, as if the snow absorbed his word. Then getting to it, he held my coat out and I put it on. His was already on so we just stood there as the rest of the flock got all of their stuff out of the van. Fang already got mine and his out for us. Isn't he sweet?

As my mom moved the van into a plowed parking space, a woman came out of the marina, only in a windbreaker and slippers. Following her, there were three dogs, all eager to introduce themselves to Total and Akila.

"Wow, Val has done some serious sexing in order to get all of your guys." Did she seriously just say that? Who was this person?

"I'm just kidding ya, she's told me how she got the rest of ya. Now, tell me your names, but no funny business, I want to get them right." She looked at Iggy first.

Nudge moved up and tapped his hand.

"Now don't be shy, no one really comes around here except those damn electric guys that are always messing with my power. Just tell me your names."

"Uh, hi, my name is Iggy."

"And I'm Nudge."

She started looking at them funny.

"Those are the most messed up names I've heard in a while. Good job. Continue." She looked over at me and Fang. WE just looked at each other and he went first.

"My name's Fang."

"Max."

"The Gasman!" and he let one rip. There you go, she'll never forget his name.

"Angel. Can I pet your dogs?"

"Of course you can, darling. Just make sure Shakira doesn't jump up. We've been training her for three months so that mutt better not."

Angel just smiled and started playing with the dogs. We heard the crunch of footprints in the snow, and looked up to see an man with a beard and sun glasses walking towards us.

"Is this the new clan? Ever since Dave Oliver gave up the foster kids, there has been no screaming on the lake. Hi, I'm Ron."

He went around and shook all of our hands. He seemed a bit weird. Not a bad weird, just a crazy kind of weird.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. I'm Debbie and we both run the marina here." She looked at Ron's boots. "How many damn times have I told you to change the laces of those ugly things? They are all broken and they hardly stay on your feet anymore. Jeez…" Wow, this was an insane couple. Just then, my mom came back after she found a parking space she could get out of.

"Hey Deb, Ron. How's the lake?" her words came out in little puffs as she walked closer to where were standing.

"Oh, it's good. Has a prop and a half of ice, but watch out for the shores. They have been showing signs of going ever since that warm front came in. But other than that, just a few slushy parts that the riders have been complaining about. How long you up here for?" If anyone in the flock actually knew what she was talking about, they didn't show it.

"Um, just for 3 days. They all have to finish their homework that none of them brought up." She looked at all of us with an accusing look on her face. "Are the machines ready for us? I was hoping they would be by the time we got here."

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. " Ron said nodding repeatedly. "Just over in the hut. Come on kiddies, we got a surprise for you." I was just about to follow him into the snowy trail just off the road when I felt something ram into my butt.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and turned around to the accuser.

"Baaaa." The goat replied, tilted his head and ran into my leg.

"Go, get. That hurts you know."

"Baaaa." He sounded again and tilted his head for another hit.

"Paper! Get over here you stupid animal!" Ron shouted.

"Baaaa." The goat looked at me and trotted over to where Ron was waiting for him.

"Why do they have goats?" I asked Fang as he came up laughing beside me.

"Just for kicks." I glared at him and went to the trail that everyone was getting on. We continued down the train for a few hundred meters when I saw a small grey building. Ron opened a plywood door and held out for us as we trailed into the hut. Inside we saw 4 gleaming snowmobiles. They were all different colors and had detailed helmets on their seats.

"OH SWEET!" Gazzy and Iggy high fived and ran to the closest snowmobile. Angel ran to the one that looked a bit too sparkly to be normal, and Ella went through all the helmets, trying to find the one that fit.

I just stood there, looking at the big vehicles. There was no freaking way this was real. This was just way too cool to be true.

"Well, go try them out." And with that, Ron pushed down the wall that the machines were facing. That was unexpected.

* * *

_Aha, I love the goats at the marina. :D I think one more chapter is in order to make this a exsam gift. Don't fail like I did. ;)_

_Ella_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just_ _to let you know, the epic battle between Lexie and Jack (You'll find the beginning of it during this chapter) will continue throughout the book, no matter what I say to those two idiots. I'm sorry if you think so too. :D_

* * *

Everyone got a crash course on how to drive the things and how to start them up. It was all electrical starting so no rip cords were involved.

"Alright, you have to share, I have my own snowmobile at the cottage, so one of you will have to share with me. Pick your partners. "

Angel wanted to go with Nudge, but Nudge wanted to go with Iggy but so did Ella. Iggy chose Gazzy after all of that, and Angel did eventually ride with Nudge. It was no question that Fang would be riding with me. He was never going to get to drive with me, not if he wanted to live.

Ella would be riding her own snowmobile that lucky duck, but she had to give our mom a ride.

Once we were all seated, helmeted and powered up, Ella lead the way down the trail and to the lake. I wasn't quiet used to whole steering of this, so I almost ran into her as I tried to follow her. I couldn't hear Fang's chuckle, but I could feel it as he clutched at my waist.

I liked the feeling of his arms wrapped around me as we went down the two bumps and then onto the smooth ice of the lake. Ella started picking up speed so we all followed suit.

This was so much fun! I could hear the wind whistle around my helmet, the smell of burnt snowmobile oil, feel the warmth on my back from Fang, see the tracks that the snowmobile was leaving behind. It was my new favorite sport.

We headed down the lake for a while, going through narrow channels and around patches of slush that made your machine get stuck. There were no real incidents, except when Iggy thought it would be a grand idea do a random doughnut, cutting off Nudge and Angel. But other than that, they were fine.

_A/N:This is a random paragraph in Ella's story made by Lexie the awesomest person ever and Ella is going to pretend she doesn't know that this paragraph is here. It was a epic war between jack and Lexie .the war took over the period of 1995 to 2011 . it was a such a vicious war that jack had to surrender because Lexie shot him in the face with a crossbow and the arrow was sticking out the back of his head it looked disgusting and no one would ever look at him again .he looked like the joker from batman and he was hideous. AND THEN jack decided to give Lexie a million dollars just because he could. And that's the end of the epic battle between Lexie and Jack soon after murdered Lexie at the supermarket with cheese._

Ella pulled over to the side of a random island. There were 3 cottages on the island and they all had smoke pouring out of their chimneys. Pulling up to the side of the island, she shut off her engine and waited for her mom to get off. We all followed suit, turning the snowmobiles and inspecting the cottage we could see through the trees.

"That one isn't ours." My mom said as she took off her helmet. "That's the Oliver's that Ron was talking about at the marina." We just nodded as she lead us up the steep incline to a beaten path that was carved into the island. We passed the cabin that we saw before, another cabin on the path towards where we were staying. Ours was big and brown and snaked around in a deformed "L" shape.

We went through that back door that lead straight into the kitchen.

"So?" My mom asked as we looked around the place with the high ceiling, island in the kitchen and a back bedroom joing the kitchen. There was a huge dining room table with benches along the side, chairs on the oppisite ends. There was a full bathroom through one of the doors as we walked around the place to see more.

"Don't worry about your boots, we sweep the floors anyway when we first get here. There is a living room too, just down here." S he led us down a few steps and into a beautiful living room. There was huge support beams going across the width of the room, paneling on the ceiling. There was a wood stove there with a fire already crackling in it, probably courtesy of one of the neighbours. There was a wall unit on one end, with a N64 and PS 2. They were the most durable, I hear, in cold weather. There were wicker chairs all around the room with a few sofas. A big glass coffee table was in the middle, and through the glass there was a map of the lake.

Over all, this was one of the best looking cottages I've seen in a long time. There was also a deck and a guest cabin if you went outside. This was pleanty of room for all of us to be comfortable. I was really going to enjoy this.

"Alright, we are going to have to go back to the marina to get all the food that we just left there." Seeing the alarmed looks on both Nudge's and Gazzy's faces, she quickly added, " No one will steal it. Debbie and Ron will keep an eye on it." We all let out the breath that we were holding, way too concered about our food.

"Let's go, we have to attach the sleds to the back of the snowmobiles so we can bring back our insane amounts of food. Maybe we can make a stop at our neighbours." We were all uneasy about more people learning about us, and now that they were staying right beside us make even more uncomfortable.

As we walked down the path, Fang was walking just in front of me, way to vunerable for his own good. Using all the sleath skills I could muster in a ski suit, I pounced on his back, making him tumble. We rolled down the hills, head over heels, rolling into trees and getting caught on the bushes that lined the side of the island. There was a little hanging part on the very edge of the island, and we both fell into a huge snow bank that collected there.

"Oof." We both sat there, covered in snow.

"Let's do it again." I said as he sat there glaring at me.

He still glared at me while the rest of the flock tried to get down to where we were.

"I told you that I would get back at you. You know I never go down on my word. " He still just glared at me.

"What?!" I asked not understanding how he could still me mad at me. It was just a little fun.

"You ripped my coat." He said completely serious. He didn't look like he was trying to hold back laughter, so I wondered if he was actually acting serious.

"I'm…sorry?" I asked not quite sure what he was saying.

He looked at my face for a moment before bursting out into laughter. I laughed along too when we realized what really just happened.

The rest of the flock finally made it to where we were laughing.

"Are you guys okay? I've seen some bad falls before but it was nothing like that, and you guys just kept on falling and falling and I was sure that you would have broke something with the way you were hitting all of those trees. And then when you fell off the edge we though you were dead because you didn't make any sound. What were you guys down here before we got here? Were you like making out because you know how we all find that-" Iggy finally covered her mouth.

"You good?" He asked, his gloved hand still covering Nudge's mouth, who was just staring out with her eyes wide open. Ella stood on his other side, taking his hand very suddle. Iggy just looked my way with this agonized look on his face. Or he might have been looking for Fang, but either way, we both saw him with this terrible troubled look on his face.

"Alright, now that we aren't throwing each other off the side of the island, let's get to the machines, we wasted precious daylight." My mom turned and started thumping through the snow, heading to the part of the island where our snowmobile were parked.

* * *

_And another chapter for you guys to read. That was pretty long, so I'll update on my 6 day weekend. I seriously almost had a heart attack when I heard that. So, if you really do belive in Santa, write him a wish list in January, nothing gets him more pissed. :D Or a review to Ella would be a great way to get on his nice list... *hint hint* :D_

_Ella_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here you go my faithful followers. Sorry about the shortness, I was pressured to get it up. But whatever, it's an okay chapter._

* * *

"I'm driving." Fang announced as we walked towards the snowmobile we claimed as our own.

"No you're not." I said and pulled on my helmet.

"Yes, I am." Then he sat down in the drivers spot and pulled on his own helmet. After he fastened his helmet to his face, he turned the engine on and patted the seat behind him. After a huge deal of sitting as far away as possible from him on the snowmobile, he accelerated so quickly that I automatically grabbed onto his waist.

I heard his booming laugh over the roar of the engine. And Fang doesn't do booming laughs.

We raced across the snow covered ice, hearing the roar of the engines echoing back to us against the trees. I held onto Fang's waist a bit tighter, loving the way his heat seeped through his jacket and into me. It was like one of those hot water bottles, but mine was sexy.

I saw Angel look over at me, clinging to Nudge, but I could see that her eyes were all crinkled, like she was smiling. I guess she was reading my thoughts. That little… I'm going to finish that thought right there.

We finally got the Marina, it was quite the haul. The goat was still there, and it still liked to run into me. I was running away from it most of the time that they were loading that the rest of the flock were recently attached to the machines.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I ran around the parking lot. Debbie and Ron were just staring at me as I ran around, not saying anything to their goat that was intent on hurting me. I jumped on snowdrifts and ran onto the ice, but this goat was very determined.

"Someone save me!" I was directing this question at Angel, but, just my luck, her brother was the one that stopped this goat in his tracks.

"Bombs away!" He yelled and just stood there. I wanted to know what he was doing, but I was way too scared to turn around in fear of getting rammed again.

But then it hit me. Literally.

I dove to the ground, covering my mouth and nose, my eyes watering already. There was no way that I was even thinking of breathing with the toxic air. I closed my eyes and tucked my head into my shoulder and coat, hoping that the fumes weren't seeping into my clothes.

After about 4 minutes, and almost passing out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. That was the flock sign that someone courageously sniffed the air to see if it was safe, and thankfully it was. I pulled my head up, taking a huge gasp for air. I could tell it was still slightly tainted, but it was clean enough to breathe again.

I got up from my position and turned around. The goat was gone, having disappeared from that terrible stench that came from Gazzy. I have seriously considered shoving a cork up his ass if he kept this up.

The rest of the flock were getting up and I saw that it was Fang that was tapping everyone's shoulders. He was usually the one that waits until he's blue in the face until he takes a breath, but even then, he only breathes through his mouth, refuses to breathe through his nose until we're miles away. This was defiantly a surprise.

Debbie and Ron were still standing there like nothing happened. These had to be the strangest people that I have ever met that weren't genetically enhanced. But they were making a run for their money.

"You call that a fart?!" Debbie called out, laughing really hard. There was a raspy sound to it but she was clearly enjoying herself.

"You should see Charlie!" Ron called out. "The plants around him die whenever he lets one loose." He took a few swaggering steps towards Gazzy and patted his shoulder. "You got nothing on him." He laughed as he walked over to the van, unloading the last of the stuff into whatever fit. Debbie and Ron even had to take their snowmobiles and sleds to get all our stuff across. This way we wouldn't have to do multiple trips.

"Who is Charlie?" Nudge asked. The question was burning on all our lips, but she was the only one brave enough to voice it.

"The better question would be, 'What is Charlie?'." He raised an eyebrow at her before shoving his helmet roughly on his head. He powered the engine and gunned it, not going anywhere. We all took that as our cue to get on and go.

* * *

_Alright, that was it. Hoped you liked it, or else I'm sending my friend the Yeti after yous. Review if you knew that you kitchen sink has more germs than your kitchen counter. :D_

_Ella_


	6. Chapter 6

_Because the last chapter was so crappie, I posted this uber long one. I was recently at my cottage so I was struck with insperation. Enjoy!_

* * *

I let Fang drive again, only because he had to breathe the air first. I still feel sorry for him.

_A/N: This is only yet another epic battle between your favorite characters in this story; Lexie and Jack. And so continues the battle that ended in the supermarket. Only this time Lexie is not dead and she miraculously came back to life and now Jack is sad because his murder was unsuccessful, but that is to bad for him because he doesn't matter anyways. So, now they have left the market and are at the dog park where Lexie is going to attempt to get a dog to eat Jack alive. She trained the dog and now Jack has been beat up by it and he has lost all of his dignity and his self-esteem. P.s. Jack was not involved in the making of this battle so that is why he lost this one. __P.P.S. Jack has not died yet just so that the battles can further continue for your reading pleasures. Ok jack is in the battle now so jack is off to catch the wild beast called the Lexie so that he can kill her and hang her head on the wall beside the deer and moose heads ahha_

We drove around the lake and Ella pointed out some of the landmarks, like the bridge and the landing. When we got back to the cottage, on our side of the island, we parked our sleds in a straight horizontal line. As I stepped back, it looked so bad ass, the new sleds sparkling in the sun with the smell of burnt snowmobile oil in the air. The snow was a pure white that floated in drifts across the lake with the wind. You could see little huts sitting in the middle of the lake, just sitting there. I was going to have to ask my mom about those later. They could potentially Eraser huts…hey, you never know.

The kids were taking the supplies up the steps and on to the island. I grabbed a few bags and followed Nudge into the cottage. The cottage was warmer then when we first got here, but you could still see your breath if you breathed hard enough. There were space heaters everywhere that were glowing red with heat, and the oven was on and open. The ceiling fans were spinning slowly, pushing the rising heat back down to us. I closed the door behind me after making sure that no one was still coming up.

We all took off our mitts and started unloading everything. This means you found a cupboard, claimed it as your own and shoved all of your food that was non-perishable in it. The rest went in designated places in the fridge. There was no bickering over food in this cottage. At least not this time.

I called a top cupboard with Fang and Iggy beside mine, and shoved my marshmallows and gummy bears into the very back. Nobody knew about them, so nobody was going to find them. The rest of my food was put away and I went back into the living room. It was warmer in here and mom needed the room in the kitchen to make lunch.

Taking my coat off, I draped it over a chair, but I was too chicken to take the pants off. I could still see my breath. Fang walked silently in, despite the snow pants. He sat beside me, taking my frozen hand into mine and tried to warm it up with friction. I laughed when he became for frustrated with my non responsive hands and rubbed faster. Eventually he gave up and held both of my hands in his.

The rest of the flock trailed in, talking about what they were going to do, even though they didn't even know what we could do here. Ella came in with them with her announcers face on. That meant a loooong speech.

"Alright guys," she started as everyone was seated looking to her in interest. "There are plenty of things to do on Pirate Island, and around it during the winter. I will be my personal mission to make sure that none of you are bored for even a second. So, as you already experienced the thrill of snowmobiling, we will be going on the trails tonight for a midnight run, and then tomorrow during the day, both trips with the other families." The kids whispered in excitement. I was looking forward to the trail, but not who we had to travel with. "David and the kids cleared the ice and installed the pump so now, we have a skating rink." There was more excited whispering among the smaller ones. "You all brought your skates so that will be fun. The rink is flooded every night and then freezes, making the surface smooth again. We have the PS 2 and the Nintendo 64 up here since we need something to do inside. Tomorrow, we will bring out the toboggans and go for a run on Snake Hill. How does that sound?"

We all cheered. Even Fang smiled. There was nothing like the thrill of tipping head over heels at high speeds with nothing but a magic carpet to stop you. And with the flock, we just flew up the hill when we're done, no tiring climbing required.

"Alright, now throw on your boots and we'll all head over to the other cottages and introduce yourselves. They are really nice and great neighbors so don't eat them or anything." She gave a warning look at me and Fang. Yeah, because we always eat the neighbors. We are on high alert throughout the family.

With a groan I got up from my warm spot on the couch. After getting our boots on, we went through the back door and just walked into the cottage next door. There was a teen at the stove, oven mitts on her hands, peering into the oven. She looked over at Ella as we all came in.

"Ella!"

"Elle!"

They ran to each other to give hugs and we all just stood there. Ella pulled back and smiled.

"Alright, guys this is Elle. Her family lives in this cottage."

"I'm 14! And freaking darn proud of it!" She turned back to the stove.

She started weaving us though the mess of furniture and just junk. We took off our boots again, thankful for fuzzy socks, and followed her to a living room. There was a man that was balding in an easy chair reading a think book about war. He was skinny, but fit and had his blackberry sitting on the armrest of the chair. He looked up and smiled at us in the doorway.

"I'm Dan. The father of this cottage."

There were three other girls lounging around the room on various surfaces. One was on the floor, staring up at the TV where she played Grand Theft Auto IV. When she heard her dad, she paused the game to introduce herself.

"I'm Marnina. Everyone calls me Neen. 21, turning 22 in April." She smiled in her scarf and toque with the slippers and snow pants to match. She turned back to the game where I heard gunfire and screams. Blinking the memories away, I saw another girl on the couch sleeping with a book about to fall out of her hands. She was still in her ski jacket. There was another girl in front of a fireplace, playing her dark blue DS.

"I'm Amanda. I'm 25, and that's Jess over there. Unbelievably, she's 24, but she acts like a two year old. " She said nodding to the girl on the couch. She picked up splinter of wood and threw at her. Jess woke up with a snort.

"A-man, I hate you."She let the book fall and turned over to fall back asleep.

"Wake up you lazy bum, you woke up at 12 today." Amanda walked over and picked up Jess' book. Weighing it in her hand, she dropped it on her face.

"Go away! I can't even sleep here without Neen and her gunfire going off making me dream of mobs and then stupid people throwing books at me. Get lost!"

"Ladies." The dad cut in and gave a pointed look at Amanda. She just sighed and sat on Jess. Jess hollered and started thrashing underneath her, a string of profanities coming through her mouth.

"Just ignore them, they are always bickering. I suppose that's what sisters do." He just shrugged. "Come on over anytime, we are usually just lying around the cottage." He smiled and went back to his book.

"Dad," Neen had paused her game again. "Forget something?" She asked, encouraging him with her eyes. He looked at her for a second, and then the light bulb went off.

"Right! What are all your names? I'll never remember, but it's still nice to have them in my head somewhere."

"I'm Max."

"Fang."

"Iggy."

"Nudge."

"Gazzy."

"Angel."

"Elle!"

Elle came around us and sat on the floor beside Neen. Her dad gave her a dry look before nodding at us.

"Like I said, come on over anytime, even if it's just to steal our games." Another smile and his head dropped back to his book.

"Um, is your oven supposed to have black smoke coming out of it?" Elle's eyes widened and she jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen.

"AHHHH!" It was a very many yell, but all the same, she grabbed the oven mitts off the counter, and pulled out a smoking cookie sheet. The smoke alarm went off and the smell of it was heavy in the air.

"Elle, how many times have I told you to put the timer on the cookies? There are very few steps to make the Pillsbury cookies. You put them on a sheet. Put in the oven. Wait, take it out. What the hell is wrong with you?" Amanda was walking in, still talking to her.

There was an excited light in my eyes when I realized that I wasn't the only person that could screw up those cookies. I looked at the blackened tray with awe, trying to compress a smile that was growing on my lips.

Elle was blushing in the corner as Amanda climbed up on the table and hung off of the drapes to get the broomstick handle high enough to hit the button on the smoke alarm. I pulled away from the group and gave her a powerful hug.

"I always knew that there was somebody else out there." I said with a smile as I pulled back.

Amanda started laughing and the rest of family joined in. Elle laughed along, still not sure of what happened.

"Alright, before the two try to cook some toast, can we move onto the next house?" Iggy asked, slightly annoyed.

I laughed again and moved to the door to get my boots on along with everyone else.

Once outside, Ella took the lead and started talking as we made our way to the next cottage.

"The sisters are pretty nice to other people, just not to each other. Amanda is the oldest, Elle the youngest. Jess is second oldest and Neen is just in the middle. Amanda and Jess are teachers, Neen's a hairstylist, and Elle is still in high school, her dreams still set on getting a truck that looks like Optimist Prime. The dad has been married twice, all of the girls with the first wife. The second wife was an evil stepmother, but instead of ordering everyone around, she slept all day and that forced them to do everything." We all nodded, not really caring, but it was nice to have a background on the people, easier to start conversations. "This next family just had 4 foster children move away, so it's really quiet in their cottage now. There are still 4 kids, and the mom and dad. Dan is brothers to the father of this clan."

I nodded again, but reached my hand back to where Fang was, knowing that he would take it. Sure enough he did, and rubbed my fingers with the chill of his long slender ones. A shiver went up my spine, and I smiled hoping that that would never stop happening, despite the fact that his hands were freezing.

Ella bust open the door to this cabin, greeting everyone that was sitting around the table for lunch.

"Hi guys! The kids we were talking about are here. Guys." She looked around behind us and I gave a little half wave.

"I'm Max, this is Fang, Nudge, Angel, Iggy and Gazzy." I introduced us this time, making sure to point them out as I said their name. They all waved back. There were six of them at the table, two of them clearly the parents, the rest older kids.

"I'm Cheryl. I'm the oldest….and of course the smartest." She smiled as the rest of her siblings bickered about that.

"John." He continued to eat his food. Ah, one of many words. I seem to know a few of those.

"Well, he's the second oldest and doesn't talk much, so it's basically useless trying to fire up a conversation with him." Cheryl put in. He just punched her and ate with his other hand.

"I'm Nicole." The girl waved, about 18. "I'm not the smartest….or the quiet one, so I'm just there." She nodded and continued to poke at the food on her plate.

"And I'm Annemarie. Call me Annie for short, I don't care." She looked down again, reading a book under the table.

"So, because my family is entirely stupid with remembering their ages, I'll say them for them." Cheryl was going to continue when Nicole interjectected.

"It was only one time, and I had a lot of sun that day."

"Nicole, you insisted that you were 16 when you where really 17. It took us all night to finally convince you that you already had had your birthday.

"ONE TIME!"

"Whatever. Anyways, John is 19, I'm 21, Nicole is now 18, not 16 not 17, and Annemarie is 17. Oh, and that's mum and dad. They are….I really don't know how old they are, I would have to do come math to figure that out. " She smiled and waved at her parents.

"I'm Rita, this is my husband David." He nodded in acknowledgement, and turned back to his food. Rita rolled her eyes and smiled at us again.

"You can join us unless Val is cooking something up over there for you guys. Come over anytime, even if it is to steal the toilet paper." Ella blushed but didn't say anything, and herded us out the door again.

We came back to our cottage where the table was set and piles of food were lined down it. We all raced for the seats, while Ella and Mom merely walked over with the rest of the food. And this was only lunch.

Scooping large amounts of food onto my plate, the rest of the family dug in, and for the first few minutes all you heard was the scarping of forks against the plates.

"I really should feed you guys more often." Mom said, shaking her head in amazement to our appetites. So how did you guys like the neighbors?"

Simultaneously, 6 flock thumbs went up before holding our knives once again.

"I take it that they were good to you?" We all nodded our mouths too full to be polite and respond. At least, that's what I told myself.

"Alright, I'll wait 'till you guys are finished before I ask more questions." We all nodded again, our heads not once coming too far away from our plates. She just chuckled and ate her food at a slower pace.

Finally, when all those heavenly flavors filled my stomach to the brim, except for my dessert stomach, that was still completely empty, I leaned back and looked at my mom. She got the clue and continued her unsuccessful conversation with us from earlier.

"You guys liked the neighbors?"

I nodded again, and the Gasman piped up. "Max found a buddy to burn down the kitchen with."

I colored the tiniest bit, but nodded all the same.

"I'm guessing Elle?" I smiled and nodded. "She seems like the perfect match for me. Like, you should have seen the smoke coming out of the oven." I relived the moment in dream world.

"Yeah, and Fang found his soul mate." Iggy cackled as Fang's glare bore into his face.

"Aha, very funny Iggy. I'm sure that Neen was giving you an eyeful there." I shot back, and I took Fang's hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. He smirked the tiniest bit, but he squeezed it right back. I really hoped that we would have at least 5 minutes of alone time tonight. I was dying for it.

"Were they nice?" My mom asked, looking over the table and the empty dishes.

"Yeah, they fought amongst themselves a lot, but other than that they were polite." My mom just nodded and poked at her napkin. There was a lot of nodding going around this table.

"I can't believe that Annemarie was only 17, like she looks like my size, but you know more mature in her eyes, yet she was reading under the table, not texting. Maybe she doesn't have a phone. OH! Maybe she doesn't have friends! That would be terrible, but we could be her friends, then she wouldn't have to read during dinner. Maybe we could invite them over for dinner. Then they wouldn't be so shocked when they saw how much we eat when we eat a meal for 4 in under 3 minutes and ask for more. Then we would be discreet and eat slowly, but eat a lot at the same time. Then they will never know! Then…"

"Nudge, please for the love of all that's holy, shut it." The Gasman said, holding his head with his hand and shaking it slightly.

"Whoopsie." She whispered, and stayed quiet.

"Thank you, Nudge." My mom said. "And we are inviting them over….tomorrow. We leave the day after that so it would be no good."

We all showed our various approvals while my mom pulled out 3 cakes and enough plates to go around.

There was some bickering on what to do now after lunch. We could go on another ride like how I wanted to, or we could go skating. Skating was almost my worst nightmare. I can't skate, so I was pro-snowmobile. Angel was fixed on skating, same with Nudge.

They were both giving me an evil stare when all the sudden it turned it into the dreaded Bambi eyes. I sighed and threw my hands up in defeat. Cheering they hugged each other and dashed away to the door for their boots and coat. I heard Fang chuckle behind me, but he dodged my elbow jab just in time.

* * *

_It's an odd place to end it, but there were no other intervals that were coming up, so just deal. This one was mostly introductions, but whatever, now you know everyone on the island. Watch Cloudy with A Chance Of Meatballs. It's the best movie in the world! Anyways, review. Because you can. :D_

_Ella_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh dear. I'm sorry! I swear that this was going to be updated all March Break, but then the random spring weather didn't allow us to get to the cottage. :( I was really hoping for the inspiration. But anyways, as I looked at the story, I liked it again. So, rekindeling my passion, I will finish this story over the next few days. _

_Ella_

* * *

Outside, they sun was setting already, casting an eerie glow across the lake. The rink was on the other side of the island, along with the skates and sticks for hockey. Walking around, my mouth opened in wonder.

The flood lights that someone set up shone on the ice, showing every scratch and crack along the shoveled ice. The way the ice dipped, there was a shadow on half of the rink, with an old hockey net hanging on one side of the rink. The thing that amazed me the most was not a thing, it was a person.

Annemarie was on the ice, pearly figure skates strapped to her feet. In just leggings and a bomber coat, she soared, no, floated across the ice. The light dusting of snow that was falling and her hair streaming behind her mixed with the intense power of the flood lights made her look almost like a winter fairy. She glided across, flicking herself into a high powered spin and landing with graceful ease. The small smile on her face was accented with the rosy cheeks as she skated backwards, turning and twisting this way and that.

Another spin was propelling her through the air, making it look almost slow motion, but I could almost feel the dizzying speeds that she was turning. Landing with hardly a sound on one foot, we heard the gentle scrapes of her sharpened blades against the ice. Finally she pulled into a spin, bending unnaturally backwards and spinning faster and faster, her hands up like a tree's branches. Then her spin slowed, and slowed, the smile on her face slipping a little, and she finally came to a stop, looking at the ice at her feet in finality. I almost wanted to cry, the way she looked so broken.

The Gasman was the first to start clapping with his gloved hands, making a muffled thump. We all joined, and the older ones without gloves made the most noise.

Her head snapped up and she smiled and blushed and skated to the edge, preparing to take her skates off. By this time, the sun had already fallen behind the tree line and the floodlights shone brighter with every second passing.

Walking towards her, we all wondered how long she would have had to be skating for before to pull of those beautiful moves. I could even tell that Fang was impressed, and that's saying something.

"Don't take them off! They look as if they were made to your feet the way you moved on the ice like that. That was totally amazing! You should be in the Olympics or something, it was that freaking amazing!" Nudge yelled, running towards her now. We all followed suit and stood around her in a lopsided circle.

"Really, I'm not. I just like skating." She declined and blushed a bit more before bending down to loosen her skates.

"No way! You have to skate with us now! We will all look like fools next to you, but you could teach us some moves or something! Like, I really like that foot changing thingy. Come on, you gotta skate some more!" I really wanted Nudge to shut up, but I could see that Annemarie was reconsidering.

Sighing, she finally gave in to the quadruple Bambi eyes. "Fine, but only for an hour." We all cheered and sent the boys to bring down the tub of skates for us to sort out. After ten minutes, we all found a pair that fit us and started to lace up. With the help of Annemarie and Ella, we got Angel and Gazzy on the ice, trying out their new feet.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella and I laced ourselves up, Iggy feeling everything out. He actually got his laces the tightest out of all of us. We joined Annemarie and the younger ones on the ice who were laughing as Gazzy slipped again.

I cautiously stepped onto the ice, nothing to grab if my feet did slip from under me. I had the dumb figure skates on with the annoying pick in the front. All of the guys had hockey skates and so did Ella for some reason. I still had one laced foot on the snow bank that surrounded the rink, so I was stable for the moment. Ella was at ease, skating backwards while holding Angel's hands to keep her steady. Iggy was told of all the cracks and bumps and carefully avoided them, but skated like he had been doing it his whole life. Fang was the same, and trying some stops on top of that.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled my foot out of the snow bank and pushed off a bit. The skates had a mind of their own and slid out under me. I gasped, my arms pin wheeling, as I tried to find some sort of friction on the ice. But with it being ice and all, there was nothing but air. Prepared to take a hit to the head, I felt some arms wrap around my upper torso, stopping me from falling.

I turned my head to see Fang there, with a smirk on his face.

"Ice not your element?" He asked with a smirk. I huffed, annoyed that I was bad at this.

"Air is the only element that I have mastered." I shot back. He chuckled but released the hold he had on my body to my hands.

"Let me help you out, Maxie." He kept his grip as he started to skate backwards, gently pulling me along with him. It was just like Ella was doing to help out Angel, but this was a bit more…romantic. I watched my feet as they moved with his, making sure they didn't fly out from under me again.

I started smiling when we got half way around the rink. He kept his gaze on my face, not looking behind him for skating bird kids. He smiled along with me as we reached a full lap. His grip loosened on my hands until they broke contact.

"What are you doing?!" I asked my arms out to keep me from falling. I had lost momentum and was just standing there, the ice a bit too slick for me to take kind to.

"Come on Max, just push forward. I'm right here in case you fall." He stared right at me, his relentless gaze boring into my worried one. The snowflakes were illuminated with the flood lights, as I watched one fall gracefully and catch on his eyelash. I looked over to see Angel laughing as Annemarie and Ella shot her across the ice. The Gasman and Iggy were stopping, Iggy more successful than the Gasman.

Looking back at him, I took a small push with my right foot. My body moved forward, the blade amplifying the imperfections on the ice causing me to teeter a bit. I bit my lip, and tried again with the same foot. I moved again, a little further this time. Fang skated backwards still, his hands ready if I made a mistake. His smile was huge as I tried with my other foot, getting the feel of the movement.

I giggled and gained speed, the whole skating thing coming as easily as the rest of the flock made it look like. Fang laughed and spun around to skate beside me. Even though I was amazing at this already, I needed Fang's arm for support.

We went around for a few laps, Fang showing off and literally skating circles around me. I just laughed, the exhilaration from the sport putting me in a great mood. The adults came down, and soon it was a very busy skating rink.

"HOCKEY!" Gazzy exclaimed as Dan and David pulled the net and sticks from under the cottage.

We rushed to the side to claim a good stick setting up the nets quickly. There was one problem though.

"Where's the puck?" Angel asked, looking around the ice.

"Uh, right. Raine!" Dan called, and the dark brown dog came bounding around the side of the island. Skidding to a stop on the ice, he sat there looking around at everyone, his mouth clamped over something black and important.

"Give it here." Dan crouched down, holding his hand out to the dog's mouth. Raine just looked at his hand and back up to Dan.

"Don't be a pest, just give me the puck." He made a move to get the puck, but Raine just took a step back, tilting his head to the side.

"Fine_, please_." Raine dropped the slobbery object into Dan's hand and ran off again.

I started to laugh. That dog was very smart.

"Game on!" Shouted Iggy. "Girls against guys!" He went to the center of the ice, ready to play forward. I looked over at Fang who was standing beside me.

"Well, this is clearly to your advantage." I said in a monotone. He smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss on my rosy cheek.

"You have the frigging figure skater. I'm sure you'll be fine." I smiled and skated to the girls' side of the ice.

All the adults came out, including some of the older kids. Amanda was out, mounted onto hockey skates, along with Cheryl and John. Dan, David and Rita were all out; even my mom was on her own skates, moving with a skilled practice around the ice. We all took our positions on the ice, sizing up the other side.

It was 8 against 6 for the girls, including myself. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

_So, that's a nice little ending. If there's at least 2 reviews in my inbox by tommorow, I will update again! I'm working on all my other storied too, so they shall be updated again. When they leave the cottage, they will come back in the summer, enjoying all the summer activities....I don't know if I mentioned this before, so well, now you know. HOPE YOU LOVE ME!_

_PS. I loved Alice in Wonderland. ;D_

_Ella_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry. It's been a month since I last updated anything, maybe longer for some of my stories. So, here's the plan. I'm going to finish this story very quickly, hopefully today. Then, when I update next, it will be the cottage in the summer. So, that's the plan. :D Sorry again!_

* * *

Of course, the girls used their feminine willies to help out our game. Nudge would bat her eyes at Iggy, then stole the puck and scored another goal. Fang was helpless as long as I was playing. Every time I would smile at him then wink, he went into this daze. So, at the end of it all, the girls won.

We skated around for an hour more while the adults went to go and cook us all dinner. Anne Marie didn't notice that she had been out for almost 3 hours, but I wasn't about to remind her. Skating up to her, I watched my feet as we moved in silence.

After a few minutes, I spoke up.

"So, how have you skated for?" I asked with interest.

"Oh, I think it's going to year seven now. I stopped last year because I was falling behind in school with all the competitions that I competed in. I want to get into a good college so I'll have to step up on my studies." I nodded. She was holding something back though. I don't think school was the only reason she quit.

"Why else did you quit?" I asked, watching her face closely. He eyes darted back and forth, looking at the ice for answers.

"There are none, I just want to have a future." She said quietly. She looked up at me, a fresh anger in her eyes. "My hour is long over. I'm going inside." With a final glace at me, she skated to the side and sat down to start untying her laces.

I watched her as I skated in a circle, unaware that Angel had skated beside me.

"She's just mad that she had to give up skating Max." I looked down at Angel who was staring at Anne Marie intensely. I waited for more info, but she was quiet for a while.

"What is the other reason that she gave it up?" I prompted Angel.

"I can't tell. That's her story to share." Then she skated over to Nudge who was trying to imitate the moves Anne Marie pulled off earlier. I heard the swipe of skates and turned around just in time to get sprayed in the face with a shower of ice.

"AWE!! Fang, that's cold!" I wiped it off of my face and did a dance as the melting ice moved down my shirt. Fang wasn't helping at all, he was just laughing as I continued my jerky movements.

"I'm sorry Max. Here, let me help." He moved right in front of me, his cold finger tips brushing away the ice that was still on my face, not melting just yet because how cold it was. His breath was warm, like a heater in the freezing night.

His other hand came up, holding my face gently as he continued to gaze into my eyes. Then, ever so slowly, he brought his face down. I closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting for the moment where our lips made contact. I could feel his warmth as he got closer to me and felt the tip of his nose touch my cheek. His mouth was so close, that if I tried to speak they would come together. I couldn't wait any longer.

I crushed our lips together, throwing my arms up and pressing my snowsuit clad self against his. His lips moved against mine and his hands ran to the back of my head, tilting to get a better angel to my mouth. His tongue gently ran across my bottom lip. Gladly granting his wish, I opened my mouth to his, our tongues crashing together.

I found my hands in his hair, gripping it tightly, holding his head close. His hands moved to my waist as he nipped my top lip, earning a gasp from me. I was enjoying this pleasant feeling of Fang, when our heaven was interrupted by my favorite pyro boy.

"PDA!! I'm telling Ms. M! She said not to do that anymore. PDA!! PDA!!" He continued to shout and skate around, causing havoc.

I pulled away from Fang, smiling brightly. He smiled back, and let go of me to hold my hand. We skated for a few more minutes when we heard something like a bell.

"That's the dinner gong. Let's get our skates off quick." Ella announced. We all charged for the single broken plastic chair with three legs. It was the only thing to sit of if you didn't want to rest in the snow.

Angel got dibs, so we all took off the skates, freezing our butts off in the snow. After wiping them down and putting them into the container once again, we all trudged to were the cottage shone in the night. The feeling of loose boots after those skates was heaven, and barefoot in the cottage was even better.

Sitting down, Mom made us say grace. We have most of Grace Before Meals memorized. But we also were as smart as Total.

"Blessed o Lord for these yummy gifts that we are about to eat, from thy booty to Christ our bum. Aman."

With a giggle, we all started to eat. Mom was a great cook, and she always made tons of food. This time it was a cauldron of KD. No kidding, I think she made a 12 pack of the stuff. Of course there were hotdogs, vegetable sticks and two containers of OJ. We were hardly ever formal with our meals.

After eating my 5th bowl of Kraft Dinner, I sat back.

"Skating was so much fun!" Gazzy exclaimed over a piece of celery. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fang sprayed Max with his shredding, and then it ended up as a make out session. I wonder what the state your brains are in." Iggy put in. I glared, but then it ended up as a giggle. Fang smiled too.

"I learned the foot switchy thing that Anne Marie was doing. Granted, I'm still choppy, but I can do it and if I practice enough, then I will be able to do just like her. Oh! Then we can do routines together and get to show lots of people and then they will throw stuff at us. Angel can be one of those girls that skate around and pick up the stuff while we take our bows! Then Iggy can be my partner and throw me around and whatever the pairs do and then Max…" Nudge continued to explain her elaborate plans to Angel as the rest of us finished the last 4 noodles on our plate.

"Well," My mother started. "Who wants dessert?" We all cheered as she pulled out a tub of ice cream with all the fixings.

We made our personal sundaes eating most of the toppings before they got onto the ice cream. It was delicious.

* * *

_Alright, another chapter is soon to follow. Review if you forgive me. :(_

_Ella_


	9. Chapter 9

After dessert, we all cleaned up and headed into the living room were Iggy stoked the fire and Ella started up the PS 2. Plugging in two guitars, she called on a flock member to challenge her to Guitar Hero III. Guess who. That's right, this guy.

I got up and looked at the guitar. Shaking my head, I plugged in the controller. It was so much easier that way. She went on hard while I went on expert, laughing at the way her eyes bugged a bit. We decided to battle, the fun way of doing things.

Picking the song Knights of Candonia, we started up pretty easily. Just for all you readers, I kick ass at Guitar Hero. I don't even know how, I just know that I can hit the notes.

Just like any other time, we talked each other down during the song, throwing the attacks at each other, and almost swearing like truckers, but picking other words like, Bob Saggot, and Fly away birdie you. You know, the usual cuss.

"You rock!" I hit 98% of the notes and had a streak of 261. That's right. I told you I was amazing.

I sat down again as Angel prepared to beat Nudge, both of them going on easy.

Fang was also good at Guitar Hero; he just didn't flaunt it as much. He could beat me most times, but that was just between me and him. If anyone every challenged him he would say he can't play, but when you watched him closely, his fingers were moving in time with the TV. Like now.

Fang was sitting in a lounge chair, the long legs of his stretching out and over the edge and his fingers twitching the slightest bit. I got up and sat with my back to his chest, between his legs. I put my fingers on the hand that was moving, moving them with him. His other hand came around to rest on my hip and I could feel his lips on my hair. I sighed.

The kids played for another hour before they got tired and started the fiasco of bedtime. There was a bit of shortage of beds, and, surprise surprise, me and Fang were sharing. I didn't mind anymore, because the way his arms held me during….forgot about the mind reader.

We were in a bunk bed, the one on the top smaller than the one on the bottom. I changed into my pajamas and sat in the living room, not quite tired enough to be falling asleep. It was only eleven thirty. Curling up next to the fire, I waited for Fang to come out. We could talk alone now that everyone was asleep.

I looked up when I heard a creak in the floor boards. Fang was there, black sweatshirt and plaid pajama bottoms. Smiling, I stood up for him to sit on the arm chair, ultimately putting me into his lap. He pulled me close for a second, giving me a hug that I gladly returned.

"This was a fun day, don't you think?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled. I sighed, snuggling closer.

"Anyone you like?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah. She's seems pretty cool." I frowned in confusion. Was he being serious? "I love it when she kisses me though. It's been a few hours since my last one." He looked down at me with a smile. I grinned and sat up straighter on his lap, twisting to I could get close to his face, but not actually making contact with his lips yet.

Staring at his eyes, I watched as they got darker each time I brushed my lips against his. His grip was getting tighter on my waist, trying to with hold himself. His one hand came up to grip the side of my neck, his breathing becoming a bit harsher. I sifted slowly, making sure that I pressed myself against him as much as possible.

I jumped up, breaking the grip he had on my waist and neck. I sprinted towards the backroom where our warmed bed was waiting. Once I got in, I crawled under the covers, knowing that Fang would be here any minute. The bed felt empty without him.

Sure enough, Fang walked in. The small Little Mermaid night light showed the mischievous glint in his eyes as he made his way beside me.

"Now Max," He whispered, propping himself up on one elbow to stare down at me. "That was entirely uncalled for." His face kept getting closer as he talked. "I just wanted a single kiss." His face was less than an inch away, his breath minty fresh from the toothpaste. I licked my lips in anticipation. "Now, I'm not kissing you until we leave here." He declared. With that, he collapsed on the bed and turned away from me.

I opened my mouth in disbelief. He was impossible. There was no way I was going for a whole two days without kissing this guy. He was insane. He wouldn't be too happy about it either. I couldn't let him do that.

"Fang." I hissed. He didn't answer me. I huffed. Why was my boyfriend such a jerk? Really, the emotional trauma that he puts me through drives me up the wall.

"Fang, turn around right now or I'm going to shave off your eyebrows." I watched as his shoulders shrugged, not believing my threat.

"Fine, I'm going to…to…to…break up with you!" I whisper-shouted.

Fang turned around slowly. "You wouldn't do that. You can't do that Max." He explained to me looking at me with curiosity. "You need me almost as much as I need you. Breaking us up would have nothing good come out of it." He kept staring at me while I fumed at his declaration.

"Then what can I do to make you kiss me again?" I asked with real wonder. "Nothing seems to be good enough."

Fang's eyes focused on something far away, thinking of a good kind of torture to put me through. Suddenly, his eyes flicked back to mine. There was humor in them, but there was also lust. I gulped.

"I want you to…" I closed my eyes, anticipating the torture. "…Give me a back massage." I popped them open again.

"That's it? Just a backrub?" I asked again, just to make sure. He nodded. "Alright," I shrugged. "On your stomach lover boy." He grinned before he sat up, peeling off the hoodie, the black tee shirt and the undershirt. I watched wide eyed. Fang was very well formed. The abs that made me drool, the broad shoulders that looked tanned even in the dead of winter, the arms of a Greek god all made this perfect person stripping in front of me.

"You never said anything about being half naked." I said. Shushing me, he fell to his stomach, getting into a comfortable position. Once he was ready, his eyes looked up at me, waiting.

Sighing, I sat beside him. Using only one hand, I started with the tense mussels at the base of his neck. The other one was tucked underneath me, resisting the urge to touch him all over.

"Come on Max. Is that the best you've got? You would make crap money at the beauty parlor." I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew that he was purposely getting me competitive, but it will be his loss at the end of it.

I straddled him quickly, using my weight to put the perfect amount of pressure on the tight knots in his shoulders. He groaned appreciatively. Smiling to myself, I continued down his back, feeling out all the tough spots.

Going back to his neck, I leaned close. Rubbing my fingers in soothing circles, I made sure that all the tense muscles were smooth again before moving further down. The muscles under my hands contracted, especially when I dragged my nails across them.

I could hear his breathing become more and more ragged as I made my down his back. Shifting myself, I moved to sit on his legs, kneading that tender spot right above his butt. I saw his hand clutch at the sheets when I finally gave him the last rundown, smoothing my hands over his now lax muscles. Not wanting to get up quite yet, I traced patterns all over him, making him twitch whenever I hit a sweet spot.

Not wanting him to explode, I kissed his back quickly and rolled off of him. I turned my head to stare at him and I saw his eyes clenched shut. Laughing softly, I put my hand to his face, feeling it hot and tense. His hand was still tightly curled around the sheets, so I gently made his fingers open and held his hand in mine.

"Night, Fangy-poo." I kissed his cheek and turned around, now facing the wall. That was the best kind of payback in the history of the world.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure it got a bit too steamy for a second there, but everyone loves Fax, right? Well, after I got off the train, I dashed home to see all my reviews....lol, I was sadly mistaken. Whatever, it's soon to be over, so review on the last chapter, alright? Thanks to** xXcrazyemoXx**, and **Living on a Wish** for reviewing chapter seven...you're great. :D And thanks to** Nighthawk21 **and **ThunderClouds7 **for keeping me going:D Thought you special button pushers deserved an extra credit. :D_

_So be a button pusher! REVIEW:D _

_Love Ella_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright, my plans on finishing this thing fell through, so I'm updating again now. Time for a trail ride. :D_

* * *

I felt Fang move behind me, getting out of bed. I opened my eyes to quickly close them again. The daylight was much too bright. I groaned stretching my stiff bones. I think I should have gotten the massage last night, not Fang. I yelped when hands suddenly picked me up, bridal style.

"Fang put me down right now!" I kicked my legs fruitlessly. I didn't want to struggle too much or else he would drop me. I crossed my arms and glared at him as he sat me down at the breakfast table where everyone was already sitting. With a quick kiss, he was instantly forgiven.

I grabbed the closest food, realizing that it was pancakes with bacon and fruit. I loved my mom so much, especially for the pancakes that looked like a bear.

We all were laughing and talking with our mouths full when Ella stood up. Tapping her piece of bacon on her plastic cup, we all looked at her curiously.

"Now that I have your attention, watch me eat this piece of bacon." She shoved the whole thing in her mouth, chewing quickly. I was never more confused than now. Gulping down the remains of her bacon with a swish of OJ, she continued.

"So, the agenda for today is pretty complicated. Since it is our last full day on Pirate Island for the winter season," everyone groaned, including me. "We will be doing as much stuff as possible. Otherwise known as AMAP. Beginning the day we will go for a quick ride on the trails in the day light, then pick up the toboggans for Snake Hill. After that it will be lunch, and after lunch we will make wacky things to pull behind a snowmobile. After racing these things, we can skate and then dinner. Since we forgot to go last night, we will go on our midnight run. After the ceremonious fireworks, bed time!" We all cheered. "Well, that's all I have to say. Gazzy, pass me the bacon." She sat back down, eating more bacon.

Thank God for Ella and her speeches, or I would never be able to get through cottage times. We all got ready for the day, brushing our teeth and getting dressed. It was clear outside, but wicked cold. I put on and extra pair of mitts and found my sunglasses, the sun dangerously bright to our sensitive eyes.

I helped Angel with all of her equipment, and managed to make Gazzy stop imitating the snowmobiles. Nudge was rambling the entire time of not wanting to drive because the trails were winding and dangerous and she was going to break something….yeah, I'm starting to turn into her.

We all got out the door and went to pick up the kids from the other families. Dan's cottage was quiet, most of them sleeping, but Dan was up and willing to go. He left a note for the girls in case they got up in ready in the next ten minutes. David's cottage was a bit busier, with the girls up and ready to go for a ride along with David himself.

Finally after acquainting five more riders, we got to the open ice, gazing at our snowmobiles appreciatively. Making pairs for the other families, David was the leader of the pack, hoping onto his sled with Anne Marie on the back. She was so small she was considered a kid when taking tallies.

We all followed suit, and because I drove him nuts last night, I let Fang drive. It was warmer than sitting in the front. The engines roar drowned out any conversation, only David's booming voice actually making sense.

"GO FAST, KEEP UP, AND DON'T DIE!" We all nodded in agreement and followed his speeding sled across the lake. Keeping a tighter grip on Fang, looked behind me to see my mom, Angel and Nudge and, well, everyone else. We were directly behind David.

The wind nipped through my snow pants chilling me the tiniest bit. David waved at the men sitting in front of those huts that were on the lake. Closer inspection, they were ice fishing. No Erasers. What a relief. We went under a bridge the noise of the machine sounding funny for brief seconds. Then without any warning, David swerved to the right, cutting through an almost invisible gap in the trees. Ducking slightly, we followed in to the forest.

We were riding a groomed trail, but a very narrow one. If you turned the wrong way, you would tip yourself. Fang was perfectly fine with it, moving with the trail, not really doing any serious zig-zagging. We continued on this trail when it slowly widened, allowing two snowmobiles to pass each other. But when I looked around, I was put in awe.

The sun was just trickling between the branches of the evergreen trees or the naked arms of the maple and elm. There was snow, gently sitting on the branches it belonged there, the sun illuminating it. Looking up, the tree branches reached over the trail, creating an all natural tunnel to ride through. We passed a stream, bubbling away, rocks covered in snow sitting in the middle, giving me a sense that the Who's from Whoville were around.

I smiled brightly the entire time, always moving my head around, trying to get the most out of my surroundings the entire time. There was so much stuff to see, from the bunny tracks on the side, or the bright red cardinal that added some spicy color to the scenery. I hoped Fang was seeing all of this too, but since he was driving, I doubted it.

We reached a spot on the trail that had a few potholes in it, mostly from dumb kids trying to be cool. I was unaware of this because I saw a chipmunk, so when Fang took one full force, the visor of my helmet smashed against the back of his. It didn't hurt, but it did startle me.

I felt Fang's hand on my left knee, patting it in apology. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him again, my way of saying apology accepted.

We were on the trail for a few more hours, just enjoying everything. We pulled in a clearing, three possible different trails to chose from. Instead of starting down one of them, David got up, turning off his snowmobile. Fang turned off his with everyone else. It was eerily quiet when everything was powered down.

"Alright guys. Take ten. Stretch your legs or you'll never be able to stand again. How are everyone's toes?" I shrugged. I couldn't feel them, but that didn't mean anything. Fang got up very slowly, moving at an old man's pace. I hadn't moved at all, so I made fun of him.

"Fang, you're like a old man. Where did the last 30 years go?" I chortled. He turned ever so slowly, glaring at me.

"Why do you get up Max. You'll be eating your own words." I scoffed. A few hours on a snowmobile was nothing. I braced my hands on my knees ready to pop up like nothing. When I actually did the popping, I cried out, falling to the side in the snow.

I slowly sat up, not moving my legs at all.

"Ow! I take it back, I feel older than you." Fang smirked at me, and after he lunged each leg, held his hand out. I took it gladly, feeling the intense stiffness in my legs. After taking a few steps it didn't hurt as much and I moved around more. My legs were alright, but I don't think that they will ever be the same again.

"Alright, we're heading back. We'll be on the trails again tonight, so don't fret." David said as he pulled his helmet back on. We all nodded, and followed him down the same trail that we just came out of.

This time, we let all the other riders go before us, putting us at the end of the line. It was different, and we could see everyone riding the trails with expertise. The ride back seemed to be much faster than before, and pretty soon, we were pulling up in front of the island.

"Grab the girls and the sleds and go, go, go!" Dan shouted. Cheryl ran up the steps towards Dan's cottage, calling out for his daughters. Me and Fang hopped off the sled, our legs cramping up as we tried to run to where the sleds were stored. Anne Marie and Angel worked on pulling the trailer on the back of a snowmobile for the sleds.

Under the cottage where the sleds were stored, it was completely clear of snow. The sleds seemed like they were teetering precariously on top of each other, a simple breeze could blow them over. I pushed the pile down, throwing them to Fang who was waiting. He pushed them down the slope of the island to were the people were and they loaded them in the trailer. Finally, after we loaded all of the sleds up, we jumped back on quickly. I drove this time, though Fang did give me a face.

I laughed as we all sped off, not knowing why it was such a rush. But it was fun and it added to the suspense. The girls added 2 more snowmobiles to the chain, making us look like an army of snow bunnies. I felt Fang's grip on my waist tighten the tiniest bit, letting me know that he heard my laughter and shared it.

We followed David to a whole new part of the frozen lake. There were many more snow huts here and they were all occupied. We continued down further and finally came to a dead end, I didn't see anything but sheer rock covered cliffs, but when I looked to my left, my mouth hung open in shock.

This hill was huge. It snaked up and up, sharp turns almost everywhere. With my raptor vision, I could see the jumps that were set up on various places on the hill. There were trees on either side of the trail down, so it would be a hard landing if you fell. The patches of bare ice gleamed in the sunlight, blinding me momentarily.

"Woah." I heard the Gasman breathe as he took in the hill. I quickly unclipped my helmet pulling it off of my head. It was even a brighter snow when the visor wasn't clouding my vision.

"That," David said in an announcers voice, "Is Snake Hill."

* * *

_Snake Hill is by far the most dangerous hill I even went sledding on. Next chapter the flock actually goes down this monster. D: Review if you think that a ninja is a ninja no matter how ninja they are. _

_Ella_


	11. I'm sorry

_This isn't a good time. _

_I'm super duper sorry, but I will not be updating any of my stories over the summer. :(_

_My laptop was stolen with chapters of un publishedness. We won't be getting it back any time soon, but I will try to rewrite the chapters, but really my inspiration is gone. _

_I'm super sorry for this depressingness, but to make it up to you, I have a song fic that was written down in a hard copy. It's to Carrie Underwood's All American Girl. I'll put it up soon, if any of you are interested. _

_Sorry again._

_Ella_


End file.
